Talk:DC Comics Database
Where's the old main page? Why is it different? The Old Main Page is here. Changed for a better format and to increase Google hits. Further changes to come. :Roygbiv666 20:44, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Why I stopped buying and reading comics... I used to read comics back in the late 1950's and 1960's. I stopped in the 1970's because I was in high school, then college and it wasn't cool. Then in 1992, I stumbled upon some comics at my son's birthday party. They were party gifts but none of the kids were interested in them so I started to read, and read that Superman was DEAD! This shocked me, and so I began a search of Comic Book Stores throughout the OC. I finally gathered together all of the back issues, and found out that Barry Allen "The Flash" was dead. Superman had died fighting a character named Doomsday. Batman had his back broken by Bane. And then...to my horror, Hal Jordan "Green Lantern" became a mass murderer. I started buying several books week after week after week. From 1992 until 2007 for 15 years I religiously bought these books. Why did I stop? The writers started to do these series with multiple universes, earth 1, 2, 3, prime, X, and on and on. They kept killing off heroes as a way to boost sales. When they killed the Blue Beetle, and had the original Superboy Prime go Columbine, I finally had my fill. Heck if I wanted death and murder I would just watch the news. I stopped going to the store, and only watch the Super Hero movies that come out. I am glad to be saving the money I used to spend (especially with the economy being down) but I miss it. I don't want to go back until the writers start creating things that inspire me again. Comic Book heroes were a source of hope, possibility, and a world that worked. Now, you can't tell the heroes from the villains in comic books. Who needs that? Just read up on your sports hero, or elected officials and you get all of the tarnish, and disillusionment you need and its reality. Who needs fantasy that directly reflects reality. Jimtsutsui 17:57, 26 August 2008 (UTC)jim tsutsui Very well put, Jimtsutsui. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:23, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Batman The picture of him is now in front of the rest of the main page, and you can't click on anything on that side, it all just links to the Batman article. Or is it just me? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:23, 11 September 2008 (UTC) WikiaStats extension test! Good morning! I'm here to tell you about a new feature we're testing out on your wiki - . For every wiki at Wikia, we generate statistics that track the number of new editors, the number of articles, and various other information important to the life-cycle of a wiki. These stats are much more detailed than the in-built MediaWiki statistics page found at . As Wikia has grown we have tried to improve our statistics package to our users more robust data. As part of our latest update, each wiki will receive a special page where any logged in user can view detailed statistical information about their wiki. In addition, a number of the statistics have had their methods of calculation updated to be more accurate. We hope this will aid users in deciding where to focus their efforts. The new Wikia statistics pages can be found at ' ' on this wiki. (Previously the information could be found on wikistats.wikia.com.) In addition, there will be a central WikiaStats page which allows you to look up any wiki's stats, though this is not yet live. You can find out more about the new stats page at Help:WikiaStats on Wikia Help. We are planning to release this to the rest of Wikia next week. In the meantime, we would love to get your feedback on the new stats page - where it's not clear, numbers that don't look accurate, or suggestions for improvement. You can leave feedback here, but it would help us keep everything organised if most of the feedback was left on this Central Wikia forum thread. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 17:09, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Request Can we add the History Needed category to the Todo List? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:17, 2 October 2008 (UTC) In the News Should we call this "The Daily Planet" instead? note the logo. Roygbiv666 01:54, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Forums down AGAIN I'm just going to start logging on Jaime's page every time I am unable to access or log onto the forums. I encourage others to do the same, so maybe we can get a better picture of just how unreliable this truly is. This is the third day in a row for me personally. The Paradox 20:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I just got to them. I wonder what the issue is... :The thing about the forums is that Jamie personally runs and maintains them. I think they're on a server in his garage. So he's really the only person that can fix them at the moment. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:44, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Do me a favor - go to my talk page and try to get to them from the Popular Links at the bottom of the welcome. That's how I usually get to them, and the problem may be in that link. If so, you should be able to replicate it. The Paradox 02:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yea, maybe he lost the forums.dcdatabase.com addy, I dunno. I updated your link, and I'll update the welcome for future members. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:22, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That seems to have done it. From what I read there, it appears there's a problem with the entire dcdatabase.com addy. The Paradox 04:05, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Yea, it seems Wikia did something with the dcdatabase.com addy. They're on it and trying to put everything back. :::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:53, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I find it very frustrating that the one person who claims to know exactly what's going on isn't being forthcoming with info and hasn't even bothered to put up a site notice or something announcing the problem. How many broken links to the forums currently exist here with no clue that there's a known problem? Treating the readers and editors here like frickin' mushrooms. Same damn thing happened with the switch over to dc.wikia and the log-in problems then - people apparently knew about it, discussed it on the forums, yet nobody bothered to inform THIS site... The Paradox 19:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :I can perfectly understand that. And now that you're an administrator, you can put out a site message as soon as you find out what's going on. I think there's an assumption that people will be checking the forums as soon as they see a problem, since that's where we usually discuss problems, especially the big ones. The sitenotice page we can edit is Mediawiki:sitenotice. :I can't speak directly for Jamie, but I do know and understand his situation. He's not around as much as he'd love to be these days, so we can't rely on him to know about all the stuff that's going on. This is also the reason we have multiple administrators on both sides, so we can help each other out if we see problems. A good thing to check as well is the Marvel side of things, since I'd personally be looking on this side if Marvel was having a problem with the forums, (if I thought of it, of course). And we can always email him directly about forums problems, he seems to get those pretty quickly. :Aside from all that, the link is back to normal. Wikia had it fixed as soon as someone told them. Just think if I hadn't had this page watched, you'd be even more frustrated. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Now that I know which page exists for that purpose, yes, I can supply a site notice when warranted and if I know what's going on. (I've been wondering for a few weeks which is the relevant page, actually, ever since I ran across DC Animated's "Vote for the next featured article" one. That poll in the forums was just a stop-gap measure.) ::I stopped dealing with Marvel Comics years ago; it wouldn't even occur to me (or a lot of other readers, I'm sure) that one should check a completely unrelated Wiki for information on this one. And one can't check the forums for answers when the problem is getting to the forums. ::So yes, the problem is taken care of this time, but it would still be nice to know that awareness has been raised (beyond just you) to the point that future problems are acknowledged on the relevant site by those who first become aware of them, instead of leaving readers and editors floundering around for hours or days while it's discussed elsewhere and everybody waits for some third party to fix it. The Paradox 00:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::That's often the problem, knowing when and if a problem is happening. There is the as well, but it seems they're not checked here either. (Users follow the link at the bottom of the page that says "Report a problem"). Maybe there's a better way. If you have an inkling or idea, I'm sure everyone is open to suggestions. :::I can understand the not looking on the Marvel side too, since I wouldn't naturally think to look over here for problems right away. The history of this site is that it was spawned by the success of the Marvel Database. They're sister sites, along with Image and Dark Horse, which followed this one this year. The fact that they're sister sites used to be played up a lot more, but as Jamie took his sabbatical, they've gotten more and more unique and separate. This is also the reason the skins logos and templates look the same, and why most of the functionality has been copied from one wiki to the other. The forums have URLs from both sides pointing to the same place. Maybe the partnership should be played up again if no one knows or can tell the history. . . :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:19, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Arkhampedia Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment! You know, this Wiki reminds me of my father. I hated my father. What with Joker quips aside, I'd like to introduce myself and who I represent. My name is Thomas Rattim, and I represent the wiki that is called Arkhampedia. Many people ask me about what sort of education I took to be such a cruel, humor obsessed man as I am today, which entitles me to the rank of administrator on said wiki. Well, it was all down to my education, yes. When that failed, I became an Arkhampedia administrator! Someone spin me a beer, now. I need to whet my voice for what I'm about to say. None coming? Well, alright then. So I'll continue with my story. So, yes, I'm an administrator or "Cell Keeper" over on Arkhampedia. Yes, it's named after Arkham Asylum. Now, we're a Wiki on all comics, similar to this wiki here. (Although you're more focused on Batman) There's a big, big difference, however. We're a humor wiki. We like breaking things! I mean... making things humorous. Yeah. That's us. There are currently five administrators on our wiki, three bureaucrats and two administrators. I'm not a bureaucrat, no. In terms of administrators, we have El Geeko Supremo (Bureaucrat too) Nina (bureaucrat), Texan Sysop (bureaucrat too), and a crazed Wookiee. Oh, and me. The half-Russian-half-British-full-Commie-full-evil bastard. That's us. Now, our Wiki's have a lot of things in common, things I really don't think we need to go into in detail. Now, we're a small outfit. And there's lots of room for aggressive expansion. No, we're not going to have tryouts. We're not picky on who we're going to get as inmates. :) We, however, hope to expand. With all our administrators, with the exception of me and Nina, having been administrators or formerly been administrators on the Star Wars humor wiki Darthipedia, we're looking to expand to that sort of level or more. And we need users for this, eh? Yep. Well, as we've got a lot in common, we thought you ought to be aware of us being there and all, and we'd welcome any sort of cross-wiki editing or relations between us. If you have any queries at all, feel free to ask me here. Other admins will probably drop in and see too. Cheers! :) --Thomas Rattim (talk) Discussion I like the new look, but I think you could do without the "A Brief History of DC Comics" section. WHLfan (talk to me!) 05:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Maybe. Part of the reason for the change is so that when people search for "DC Comics" using Google, that we show up a little higher in the rankings. We're hoping that having the little history on the Main Page that we will increase traffic and more people like you will join us. : 12:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC)